One Wish Each
by Little Angel's Perk
Summary: The pilots all get one wish... some old friends come into veiw, familes are reunited
1. Default Chapter

Author: Little Angel 

title: One Wish Each prologue 

Warnings: AU, angst, yaoi 

Pairings: 2+1, 3+4 

Feedback: please, it's would be loved that way me and Bobb TACM, can know what we're doing wrong and what we're doing right..... 

angp379@yahoo.com 

Disclaimer: I don't own them *sniffles* but that doesn't mean I can't write 'bout them. I do own Perk though so if no one wants to barrow her or something like that just ask/tell me u r... Please? 

[ this here] indicates telepathy 

~ this here ~ indicates a dream 

'this here 'indicates thought 

(that's it I think.....) 

----- 

Heero was tossing and turning in his sleep, having a nightmare. Duo had woken up when he heard a short cry come from Heero's bed. Slowly Duo got up, careful not to step on the creaky floor boards in front of their shared bunk beds, and reached up to wake him up. He was also careful to stay away from Heero's face so he wouldn't startle him as much or get slugged in the face, and shook his arm. 

"Heero, wake up you're having a nightmare." 

Heero shot straight up, breathing hard, "Nani?" He took in his surroundings, saw Duo and immediately put his Soldier mask on. 

"Are you OK, Heero?" 

".... fine, go back to sleep" 

"Do ya want ta talk about it? I can listen if ya want." 

"Now!!!" growled Heero. 

Duo quickly jumped back up to his top bunk unable to fall asleep. 'I wonder what had the 'Perfect Soldier' so scared?' thought Duo, 'what happened?' He drifted off to a light sleep. In the bottom bunk Heero laid awake trying to remember his nightmare. This had been going on for sometime now, he'd have the nightmare, wake up and not remember a thing about it. 

---- The Next Morning ----- 

Quatre was preparing breakfast, while Wufei was reading the paper. Duo and Heero walked in together and sat down at their usual spots. 

"Good news everyone," said Quatre, "Trowa called and said the circus was in town, and he was gong to be getting in later." 

There was a knock at the front door, "That must be him know." Quatre said as he went to go answer it. 

" Hey Trowa," said Duo when they walked back to the kitchen, "long time no see. Is the circus treating you well?" 

He nodded, "Catherine asked me to invite you all to come spend the day, since there isn't any activity because of the peace talks." 

"Sure that sounds like fun," said Quatre with a big smile. 

"Why not?" said Wufei, "it has been really quiet around here lately and 

Maxwell is starting to run out of things to do..... so, I'm in." 

"Hey I resemble that remark Wuffie," said Duo, "Ya mean the actual circus? Wow I've never been ta one before. Yeah let's go. We can see the animals, clowns, and play -----" 

He was cut short by the sudden shatter of glass. Everyone looked over to see Heero's hand clenched in a fist, bleeding with broken glass and milk spilled all over the table. He didn't even seem to notice his hand. 

"Heero!" Quatre ran out and grabbed the first aid kit. 

The look in Heero's eyes was full of fear, anger, pity, and shame combined. Only 2 other people had ever seen it (that were still alive anyway), Trowa and Duo (1). Quatre came back and started to wrap Heero's hand. He came out of his trance like state, and pulled his hand away from Quatre before he could finish bandaging it. Then he walked out of the room. 

Duo wanted to go after him but thought better of it in case he wanted to make good on his 'I'm going to kill you' threat, in his state. Instead he just said "I guess he doesn't want to come." 

They finished breakfast and headed out leaving a note for Heero. Heero just stayed up in his room until lunch, and then went to work on his Gundam. 

----- At the Circus ----- 

Trowa went to get ready for the show when they got their so he told them to meet him afterwards. Duo went into his over sugared, hyperactive 5 yr old mode the minute they got there. By 1 o'clock he ate over a ton of cotton candy, 10 super super super gulp sodas (all from different stands, that gave FREE REFILLS - until he got kicked away from all of them), popcorn, God knows how many hot dogs and a pretzel. 

"Duo slow down!" Quatre ordered, "you're going to make yourself sick before you go on any rides!" Quatre had won a cute stuffed lion, Wufei had a dragon, and Duo had a teddy bear, and a clown, he was going to give it to Heero to remember him by after the war. 

"Yes Maxwell, you're making us sick just watching you." 

"So don't" 

They gave up and went on some of the rides. (after which Duo spent a lot of time groaning and moaning about circus food and rides and how they don't mix.....). When it was time for the show Quatre and Duo were picked as assistants. They were pied in the face a few times and muddy from having to chase a pig. They loved every minute of it. 

--- 

Heero was sitting on the couch with his laptop when everyone came in. "Hey Heero," said Duo, "were you on the stupid laptop all day?" 

"..." 

"Got any missions lately?" 

"..." 

Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa sensed something was wrong with Heero, so they excused themselves and went off to bed. 

"Heero, what's wrong?" 

"..." 

"I brought you back a present from the circus. But if you're going to keep ignoring me like this I might not give it to you." 

Heero was starting to get a little annoyed at Duo so he shut off his laptop and glared up at him. Duo got a bit of a bad feeling about the glare but dismissed it as always and handed him the clown doll. 

Heero turned his attention to the doll. 'A clown?' Memories started rushing back to him. With a shaking hand he took the doll away from Duo and stared at it. 'so familiar. It looks so much like him --- them...' 

Duo noticed Heero's shaking hand as he took the clown, 'what's wrong? I'm getting a bad feeling about this. Should I say something? How can I when I don't even know what's wrong. If I ask he probably won't tell me anyway.' Duo opted to sit next to him on the couch. "Heero what's wrong? You can tell me. I won't tell anyone. Honest." 

He wasn't really expecting an answer so he was a little surprised when Heero said ok. "OK. Let me tell you a little story. But nothing that happens or anything you hear leaves this room." 

"Of course Heero, you have my word." said Duo a little confused by the statement. 

"There once was a little boy about 5 yrs old. He had been living on the streets for almost 2 yrs and now was completely alone. He had been known by the other kids as A.J. Even though he was younger than all the other kids he always stuck up for them and always took care of them when they were sick. He was the fastest and never caught by any f the venders. On his 5th Birthday the boy was jumped by a bunch of men dressed as clowns. They tied him up, beat and raped him and then left him for dead. The other kids found him covered in blood and barely alive so they took care of him. When he was well again, a man came and took him away. Later the boy found out that the clowns were hired by a doctor who was testing the boy. the boy killed the men but not able to kill the doctor." Heero was still staring at the clown and didn't even notice when Duo put his arms around him. He stiffened but didn't pull away. 

"Gods, Heero, I'm sorry. I had no idea, I should've given u the teddy bear or something ........" He stopped when he noticed the clown floating in mid air a couple feet away from Heero. He gasped and looked at Heero. He had a fiery rage in his eyes even though his face showed no emotion, and never broke eye contact with the clown. Duo looked back at the clown which started spinning in circles - slowly at first but grew in speed. 

"Heero, what?...... who?......when?.....". The clown suddenly exploded and the noise brought Wufei, Quatre and Trowa back to the living room, guns in hand. 

They saw pieces of the clown scattered all over the floor on fire, but nothing else seemed to catch. Duo and Heero on the couch. Duo was still had his arm around Heero and Heero was still staring at the clown with the fiery eyes, not breaking the eye contact. When the clown stopped burning there was nothing left - not even ashes. Heero pulled out of the hug type thing, grabbed his laptop and went upstairs a second time that day ignoring the stares of the other pilots. 15 min. later Duo got up and went upstairs too. The other three were confused but decided not to ask, so they just went back up to bed also. 

--- 

When Duo got up to the attic, Heero was lying on the bed not really tired, just staring into space. 

"Heero? what exactly did you do in the living room?" 

"..." 

"If you aren't going to answer me I'll go tell the others the whole clown thing - story included" 

"No you won't" 

"What makes you say that?" 

"Because, I believe your motto is: I may run, and hide but I never lie. And you promised that you wouldn't tell anyone. ...... I'll explain everything just not right now OK. Just go to Sleep. Please" 

"Fine," Duo knew not to argue with Heero. He'd end up getting a gun pointed at him or smacked so he just went to bed. 

-end prologue- 

C&C? ne one? is it bad? good? *stares out into big empty area* hello? 

Bobb TACM: please just send her feed back so she doesn't start to beg or anything.... 

LA: *sniffles* 


	2. To kill? or not to kill, That is the qu...

Author: Little Angel 

Title/part: One Wish Each part 1 

Warnings: Au, angst, a bit yaoi, and I forgot to mention in the last one: mention of NCS, and OOC? and not so good spelling ^^; 

Pairings: 2+1, 3+4 

Feedback: YYYYYYYYeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss please..... 

Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue me.... I have no money what so ever..... Nothing BUT I do own Perk… yay! I have an original character…. ^^; 

[This here] indicates telepathy 

~this here ~ indicates a dream 

'this here' indicates thought 

(that's it I think.......) 

---------------- 

Duo had just gotten back from a mission and went straight up to the attic room he shared with Heero to take a shower and go to bed. But he was to tired to notice that his bunk was on top so e went straight to Heero's on the bottom. 

Quatre was sitting on the couch of the safe house when Duo walked in. He looked up to see Deathsyth's pilot making his way up the stairs not even stopping to say hi to him. He looked at the clock for the millionth time - 11:00 p.m. Trowa, Heero, and Wufei were hours overdue from their mission and Quatre had a bad feeling. 

-2 hours later- 

Quatre had fallen asleep on the couch but immediately woke up when he heard a noise coming from the hanger. He drew his gun and went to check it out. "Trowa! Heero, what happened to him?" Quatre asked as he saw Heero and Wufei carefully taking the unconscious pilot of HeavyArms out of his Gundam. 

"He was fighting near a hanger full of missiles, that detonated when a Gundam was to close," Wufei said, "we weren't as close so the explosion didn't effect us as much." 

"His right lung is collapsed and he has some broken ribs," added Heero when they laid Trowa down on his bed, "for now he's breathing OK on his own but we need to get him to a hospital soon." 

"We had a hard enough time trying to get him here and it was closer," added Wufei. 

"I'll stay with him, you guys go get some sleep," said Quatre, "OK?" Wufei and Heero agreed and went to their rooms. 

When Heero got to his he noticed Duo fast asleep on his bed, 'In my bed?' Heero just shook his head, he wasn't in the mood to deal with any loud mouthed Americans at the moment. In front of the beds Heero stepped on a loose/squeaky board and stopped to listen if he'd woken Duo. When he heard snoring he climbed up to the top bunk and fell asleep. 

~ Heero was sitting in his Gundam fighting something that wasn't OZ. 'But what was it?' He could barley see who his enemy was but he could hear faint noises; crying, clinking of metal, growling, a blood curtailing scream He started to feel the seat of his Gundam give way and he was falling.~ (2) 

BANG, Heero fell face first onto the floor in front of the bunk beds. He tried to get up but his leg wasn't responding. All of a sudden the floor started to creek and break from beneath his body. "OH, sh--," was all he said before the floor gave way completely and he was crashing down the stairs. He smashed into the railing on the bottom of the 2nd floor. It broke from the impact and he went sailing into the living room on the first floor. 

"What the hell?" Duo turned on the light and saw the big hole in the floor at his feet. 

Quatre and Wufei also heard the crash and thought they were being attacked by Oz, so they rushed into the hall to join Duo, who had jumped through the hole. 

"Duo?" asked Quatre, who was looking at the hole, along with Wufei and Duo, "what happened and where's Heero?" 

"Don't know, maybe he's downstairs." They ran to the stairs and saw the broken rail, so they continued down to the living room. They found Heero on the ground in the living room, trying to fix his broken leg. 

Quatre and Duo went pale, "Not again," muttered Duo, who turned away and covered his ears. 

Crack, pull, crack, push, crack, back in place. Heero stood up to notice he had an audience, "Quatre, I'm sleeping on the couch for the rest of the night." 

"Sure," was all Quatre managed as a reply. 

"Quatre, I'll watch Trowa until morning, you get some sleep too." 

"Sure, I guess," Quatre replied. 

Duo looked up confused, "What's wrong with Trowa?" 

"He has a collapsed lung and some broken ribs from an explosion on the mission. When he wakes up we're taking him to the hospital, right now would be to dangerous, explained Quatre. 

"Wow, hey Wu-man, since you're going to watch Trowa can I sleep in your room? I don't trust the attic until we can get it fixed." Said Duo, with 'a pleading child that wants something' look. 

"O' all right as long as you don't TOUCH anything!........ or else." Duo nodded, "I understand" 

They all said good night again and headed off for bed. Heero was sitting on the couch not really listening to the conversation. He couldn't get that dream out of his head, 'What's wrong with me? That's never happened before, at least not bad anyway.' The past few nights he'd have the nightmares/dreams. He couldn't see the enemy but he never heard anything before. 

-----The next day around noon-------- 

Quatre, Duo, and Heero sat in the kitchen not really talking about anything. Quatre was worried about Trowa, Heero was always quiet and Duo was reading the comics. They heard something scratching on the back door, but weren't expecting anyone. They each pulled out their guns and Quatre and Heero moved to back up Duo as he went to open the door. Very carefully he opened it and a giant dog jumped past him and landed on Heero. He fell backwards with such force that the gun was knocked out of his hand. 

The dog pinned him to the ground and started licking his face. Heero recognized the dog and embraced him back, "Schnooky!" They started to wrestle around playfully and Heero was actually smiling slightly. Quatre and Duo were watching the little display while Duo started laughing. 

"Schnooky?" Giggle, "its name is Schnooky?" said Duo in-between giggles. Heero stopped, and gave Duo a death glare(tm) and pointed to him, and in Japanese told him to 'kill' Duo. Duo suddenly stopped laughing and backed away from the dog slowly. 

"Hay, Heero, that's a great name for a dog, really. I love it....AAAHHHHHHHHHH .." Anything else Duo was going to say was cut off by the Schnooky pinning him to the ground and licking his face like crazy. Heero let out a chuckle and after about 5 minutes called the dog off a now very slimy, wet dog smelling Duo. 

Quatre looked back and forth between Duo, Heero and his dog a few times somewhat confused. "Heero, didn't you just tell Schnooky to kill Duo?" 

"Yes, and no," Heero just left it at that. Duo glared at him until they heard an unfamiliar voice say," So he's your dog then." The three pilots turned around guns in hand to see a girl with strawberry hair, big aqua eyes, pointy ears, wearing a 3/4 T-shirt and long jeans and sneakers. "Hi Duo, long time no see," said the new person. 

Duo ran over and hugged her saying, "Perk, hey, what's up? How'd you get here? Where'd you find Heero's dog?" Quatre and Heero just started at the two of them. 

"It's OK guys, this is perk, she's a really, really, old friend of mine. Perk this is Quatre Winner and Heero Yuy." 

"How nice to meet you both." 

"Hi," said Quatre, "come join us at the table." 

"Sure, thank you." 

Heero just stared at her and finally asked," What are you?" Quatre looked a little confused again. 

"For the most part I'm a spirit that comes to the aid of people who ask for help. I can grant one wish to them to help them out." 

"How do you know Duo?" asked Quatre. 

"I was his 'imaginary friend' when he was little, but he never did make his wish," she looked at Duo, "That reminds me, I need that necklace back before I leave." "Sure be right back," Duo ran up to his room to look for it. 

"Why did you come here?" 

"Because all of you subconsciously asked for help - whether in a dream or whatever but you did." 

"Where did you get my dog? He's been dead for six years." 

"He knew I was coming and followed me." 

"Quatre," Wufei came into the kitchen, "Trowa is........ Who is this??" 

"This is Perk. Trowa is what!!?? We'll explain later." 

"He's awake but he's doing worse." 

"Oh no! I wish there was something we could do," said Quatre. 

"Well," said Perk, " Is that your final wish?(3) If it is I can heal him for you." 

"Yes, would you please?" 

"Sure, just show me where he is." They all went upstairs to Trowa and Quatre's room where he's lying very still and breathing faintly. 

"OK - Quatre, I need you to stand next to him and talk with him. Explain that he's not going to feel anything for a few minutes. And make sure he keeps his eyes open." Quatre nodded and started talking with Trowa. 

Duo, who got back from his room, Heero and Wufei watched in amazement as she put her left hand over Trowa's collapsed lung and the other over the good lung. Her left and is turning a blueish color while the right hand is turning red. 

"Quatre, take the oxygen mask off him." When he did Trowa started to cough and try to get air. When Quatre goes to put the mask back on him, Perk stoped him, "Don't, if you do he'll never be able to breath without it. A few more seconds - there." Her hands stop glowing and Trowa starts to breath normally on his own. 

"Thank you," was all he managed. 

Duo brought him some water and he drank the entire glass. Perk waved her hand over his ribs, " His ribs are fine now. He'll just be a little weak and tired for a few hours." 

"Could someone explain one thing please," asked Wufei somewhat calmly, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!? AND WHY IS THERE A DOG AT HEERO'S FEET?!!?" 

Duo gave a short explanation, "This is Perk, my old 'friend'. She's a spirit that will grant us all one wish except Quatre because he just used his to save Trowa. She also brought Heero his dead dog 'Schnooky' - A great name for a dog I might add," he glanced down at the dog while saying that. 

"UM, OK - who's turn is it to cook today? Maxwell? Uh. I wish we had some good food....." Before he could finish that thought they were all sitting at the dinning room table with their favorite foods in front of them. Trowa was in a big cushy chair so he'd be more comfortable. 

"Hay, Wuffie, what's wrong with my cooking?" 

"It's WuFEI, Maxwell and I believe that last time you tried to make something - boiled water for that Mac and Cheese stuff- we almost had a kitchen fire...." 

"Just because I felt the room for an extra half hour doesn't mean I can't cook. right guys?" The others just sweat dropped. 

"Dig in everyone," said Perk. They all looked at the food and dug in. No matter how much they ate - especially Duo - the food seemed endless. When they were quite full the food disappeared and the plates were clean. All they could say was, "That was good." 

Heero was staring blankly at the wall lost in thought when all of a sudden, "Hey there, Earth to Heero. Anybody home?" It was Duo. 

Heero forgot about what he was thinking about and got up to put his dog in the backyard to run around without even a glare at Duo. The others watched until he was outside before talking. 

"What was that all about? He didn't even smack me or nothing. Not that I'm complaining though." 

"He's been acting like this for a few weeks now, ever since the circus thing. I wonder what's bothering him?" asked Quatre. 

"Man, I wish I knew what happened that's making the 'Perfect Solider' act like this - it's starting to scare me." The next thing he knew, Duo was surrounded by a fog type thing and within a few seconds somewhere completely not the safe house. 

"Oh, no," said Duo, "me and my big mouth." 

Heero came in, glared directly at Duo, and took out his gun. "Duo, what did you just wish for?" 

"How'd you know it was me?" 

"Only you would wish us somewhere like this." He looked around and slowl started to drop his gun, "Duo, you didn't.... Did you?" 

"Heero I'm sorry it...." before he could finish he heard a little boy, "No I don wanna. It's only 7:80." 

----end part 1----- 

Author's Note: 

(1) I remember that it was a look he had that was used in the original series I just don't remember where..... (gomen) 

(2) that actually happened to me in a dream once - I fell off the top bunk of my bed and I was dreaming that I jumped off a cliff 

(3) Sorry I was watching Who Want's to be a Millionaire before had..... 

Wufei: I wished for FOOD!!!!?! Onna what the Hell is wrong with you 

LA: Um.. do you really want to know? 

Wufei: *ponders the thought* come to think of it not really 

LA: good I wasn't going to tell you anyway... 

Wufei: -.-; 

LA: besides I wrote that after an episode were you did something to make me mad (I don't remember which one though) so I wanted to get you back. 

Bobb the alcoholic closet monster (TACM): C&C? anyone 

LA: *Dramatic music* What's going to happen to Duo and Heero? Is Wufei ever going to get over making that wish for food? 

Wufei: NO!! 

LA: should I post the next part?.... you decide 


	3. Look Ma! the fire's soooo pretty!

One Wish Each 

part 2 

by Little Angel 

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I don't make any money off of this so please don't sue or anything. I do own Perk so :p 

Parings and Warnings: haven't changed mush between the two parts 

[This here] indicates telepathy 

~this here~ indicates a dream 

'this here indicates a thought' 

(that's it i think....) 

Heero came in, glared directly at Duo, and took out his gun. "Duo, what did you just wish for?" 

"How'd you know it was me?" 

"The large neo flashing light on the ceiling that read: 'Welcome to Duo's wish'." He looked around and slowly started to drop his gun, "Duo, you didn't.... Did you?" 

"Heero I'm sorry it...." before he could finish he heard a little boy, "No I don wanna. It's only 7:80." 

--- 

"A.J. get back here, you need to go to bed." 

"No, it's only 7:80," said what sounded like the younger of the two. 

Duo and Heero followed the voices to the living room and saw a very young boy clutching to an armchair for dear life. In front of the boy was a girl not much older trying to get him to listen to reason. 

"But you know what he'll do if she gets home....." she didn't even get a chance to finish, the little boy - A.J. - was down from the chair and in her arms shaking, while holding back tears. 

"I wish he wouldn't come home anymore, Mai" 

"Shh, it's ok shh." Mai picked up the small boy and carried him to his room, followed by Duo, Heero and Perk. 

"Heero, who are they? Is that little boy you?" asked an astounded Duo. 

"Yeah that was me and my older sister Mai - short for Mary. 

The three of them followed Mai as she took AJ to his room and Duo gasped when he saw all the cuts and bruises on him as Mai helped him into his pjs. Then Mai went to go clean the house before he got home. 

--3 hours later-- 

"Man Heero, your sister can really clean!" said Duo, "This place is spotless!!" 

"Mary!!" A drunk man's voice bombed into the house from outside. 

"Yes, sir?" 

The man looked around the house and started throwing stuff everywhere, "You call this clean?" 

"What does he think he's doing?" exclaimed Duo from his sideline view. 

Before the drunk could get near Mai, AJ grabbed her by the arm, pulled her into a small hiding place, and shut the door so their dad couldn't get to her. Duo, Heero, and Perk watched in silent horror as he turned his attention to the boy. 

"I never let him hurt Mai," said Heero in almost a whisper. Mai came out of the hiding spot and doctored his wounds as best she could. Then they both curled up in AJ's bed in each others arms. 

"Heero?" asked Duo, "Exactly how long did this go on for?" 

Heero sighed, "Since I was old enough to walk." Duo clenched his fits and started shacking he was so mad. 

"Duo calm down," said Perk, "please." 

Heero pulled up two chairs next to the bed, "Duo, you and Perk stay here to make sure they get out of the house later - alive." Without waiting for an answer, Heero left the room. 

"Wamph-." Duo was about to say something but Perked covered his mouth and shook her head. 

--- 

Heero walked into his "dad's" room, and just sat there staring at the drunken load sleeping on the king size bed. After a 1/2 hr. he spoke, even though the sleeping figure couldn't hear him. "I hate you so much, but soon it won't matter anymore. I wasn't going to loose Mai, she's all I have left...." 

'Is she really? I mean now I have the other pilots right? can I consider them friends?' 

"Yes I can." With that thought in mind he left the room to join Duo and Perk. 

---- foggy interlude: (still in wish mode) we come back a couple mornings later----- 

"Mai, can I please come with you? Please?" 

AJ, you can't, but I bet Tracks and the gang would love to have you hang out with them." 

The boy perked up a bit, "really?" 

"Yeah it's on the way so I'll walk you." 

The two children went out, followed by the three 'spirits,' to an old abandoned building near the school. 

"Tracks," Mai called out, "come out please." A boy about 10 years old came out of the building and was immediately glomped by AJ. Tracks was tall for his age with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and smiled when he saw AJ. "Hey, kiddo wuz up?" 

"Can he stay with you until after school?" asked Mai. 

Tracks noticed the bandages on AJ, "He's back?" Mai nodded, "Sure he can stay, we love to have him here." Mai thanked him and ran off to school. 

"Guess what Tracks?" asked AJ as they walked into the building, "Today's my birthday...." 

The three 'spirits' stayed outside. "That's were most of the homeless children stay," explained Heero, "Tracks was like the parental figure. When Mai and I were abandoned when I was a baby, he took us in, .... then we got adopted..." Heero shuddered at the last bit. 

"Tracks is a lot like Solo, "said Duo, "Solo took care of us orphans on L2. Only when he died in the plague.... w... we... had Fa... Father Maxwell and Sis.... Sister Helen to take care of us..... before for the fire......" He couldn't finish he was shaking so bad with unshed tears. 

Duo had told him the story of the Maxwell Church Massacre on light after being awaken by a nightmare and Heero did his be to try and help him through it. It ended up with Duo falling asleep in Heero's arms, while he stroked his back. Heero again wrapped his arms around him in a friendly embrace so Duo could compose himself. Only he stiffened slightly when he saw him come up to the building and pull AJ out cursing and screaming like there was no tomorrow. 

"Come on," said Perk, "we don't want to miss the fireworks now do we?" They jumped on the roof of the car as it sped away back to the house. When it got there they stayed outside because Heero really didn't feel like going back in there. 

After an undetermined amount of time AJ came running out of the house at full sped, while somewhere inside came the sound of screams and cursing. He stopped at the edge of the driveway at the mail box and turned to face the house. As he turned Duo noticed he had the same look in his eyes as when Heero blew up the doll. As e looked directly at the house it started to burn, with little fires starting all around the exits. AJ's nose started to bleed a little and he started to sweet like crazy but he never stopped glaring at the house. 

Duo was looking startled as to what was going on, so Heero tried to explain, "I'm not really sure as to why I'm able to start the fires like this but, I was always able to control it. It was like a sixth sense that I was always able to understand. It's like the feeling a dog gets when it knows someone's in trouble and they need to help. Sorry I'm not really that good at explaining it. At first when I was little I couldn't really do anything really complex unless I got really, really mad, or scared then I'd start sweating and the nose bleed was from lack of oxygen to my brain, if it got to bad I would pass out..." 

As the boy started to wobble slightly, Mai came up behind him and held him up. When the house was completely burned to ash and Aj stopped shaking Mai asked, "AJ, you didn't, did you? Now what are we going to do? 

"Don't cry Mai," said AJ, "It'll be ok. I just got scared, he pulled a really big knife and tried to tie me up so I panicked and set her on fire. Then I ran out here and stopped her from following me..." Mai was holding him when they heard fire sirens, "run, before they find us." They took off and ran to the warehouse were the other children lived. 

Dou was sort of startled by Heero's earlier speech that he didn't notice the sirens until then came up to the house. "Heero why didn't you go to an orphanage or something? 

Heero sighed," for 2 reasons 1) if we did then there was a chance of me and Mai being separated and we definitely didn't want that. And 2) like the orphanages, the people who adopted children only did it because the colony paid them a lot of money. So they were usually very abusive - like you saw. The government only cared about its public image about having so little orphans that they never cared about what happened to us. We usually were the ones that suffered." As they talked they didn't notice the change in scenery. 

-- again with the foggy interlude.... we end up on a street corner -- 

Walking down one street on a shopping spree for his children during a break in many meetings was Mr. Winner. Running down the other was AJ - his hair a bit lighter from the colony sun. There was a toy shop right on the corner with the cutest teddy bear in the window. AJ saw the bear but not Mr. Winner as they collided. Mr. Winner looked down at AJ and thought it was Quatre - his youngest son (at the time Quatre could've had a bit darker hair and eyes - *AN:* it happens to some kids) - so he picked him up. 

AJ struggled to get away but Winner had a tight hold on him. And he noticed that it wasn't Quatre, "Who are you boy? Come now I won't hurt you." AJ stopped struggling and looked him straight in the eye, "my name's AJ." 

"How old are you AJ?" asked Winner as he looked the small boy over. "I'm 4, today was my birthday." 

"Well happy birthday," he smiled, "what was so interesting that you weren't watching were you were going? hmm?" 

"That," AJ pointed to the bear in the window. 

"Since it's your birthday, and you look so much like my little boy then I'll get you the teddy." 

"Really?" asked AJ, his eyes wide with excitement. He nodded and they went into the store. AJ helped Winner carry his packages to is apartment, thanked him again for the bear and ran back to find his sister. 

When they got back AJ couldn't find Mai anywhere, "Mai?" he was starting to panic, "Mary, where are you? This isn't funny. Tracks where's Mai? 

He couldn't look him in the eye, "She's gone kiddo; the social works came by and took her away just like that." 

"No, Mai, how could they? No..." AJ was on the brink of tears, 'can't cry, tears won't bring her back...' he kept thinking that over and over. 

Tracks noticed his behavior and went to try and comfort him some, "Shh, its ok kid, I'm sure she's with a good family." 

AJ got up suddenly and raced out into the streets. Tracks had an idea of what he was doing so didn't follow. 

---More foggy interlude stuff.... we end up back at the warehouse a few hours later....-- 

AJ looked extremely beat up and the other kids were trying to take care of him. 

"Heero, I didn't know it was that bad.." (1) said Duo when he saw the boy. Before Heero could let the statement sink in Odin Lowe came storming in. 

"There he is. You're the one I want kid," as he looked over AJ. AJ opened his eyes halfway to stare up at Lowe, and then closed them saying nothing. None of the kids tried to stop him as he picked up AJ and carried him out. They knew who he was and that messing with him was dangerous. Tracks was out getting medicine and supplies for AJ. When he got back Lowe had already taken him. 

"Lowe gave me Schnooky when I was feeling better. I taught him how to kill, and he was my only friend. When I was older and 'training' - way before any of you knew what a Gundam was - Dr. J wanted to see how well I trained the dog. So I told him to give Dr. J a kiss on the hand. Hence the claw. He had me disciplined and part of that was watching as he killed Schnooky." Heero shuddered at the memory, fits clenched. Duo was about to say something when every thing went black 

--Last of the foggy interludes for this part --- 

Duo opened his eyes to find Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa staring at him, "What? Do I have something on my face?" 

----End part II 

so how was it? C&C anyone? 

1) If you don't know what he's talking about refer back to the prologue were Heero explains about the clown thing. 

AN: Since Heero was suppose to be the 'Perfect Soldier' I tried to make him have a little of all the pilots part of who he was in someway or another - like for Duo it was the orphan thing and Tracks, Quatre his dad, Wufei the blowing up of the house, Trowa losing a sister. sappy? You tell me..... 


	4. More wishes all around

  
One Wish Each   
part 3   
by Little Angel   
Pairings: still the same old ones as the last few parts/ chapters warnings: OOH (overly outragous housing ie Quatre's really really big mansion type house...), OOC?, mention of NCS   
Disclaimer: I don't own GW, just barrowing them for the fic; I do own Perk so if someone would like to barrow her (or know her history) please ask   
[This here] indicates telepathy   
~this here~ indicates a dream/ or a dream like state   
'this here' indicates a thought   
(That's it I think.....)   
AN: the last part many focused on Duo's wish about Heero. The only ones left are Trowa and Heero (should Wufei get a better wish? u decide....) 

---right after the last of the foggy interludes--- 

Duo opened his eyes to find Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa staring at him, "What? Do I have something on my face?" 

Before they could answer Heero came back in and went straight to his room, grabbed his labtop, then went to Wing's Cockpit. 

"Umm... Duo," Quatre was the first to speak after they all watched Heero leave, "Are u ok? It's not like you to sudenly fall asleep mid-sentence at the table." 

"Gomen, but I was just granting his wish," said Perk. They all turned to see her standing in the doorway. "I had to put him in a dream state so his subconsious could be taken from his body. Trowa it's your turn. I'll be upstairs. When you're ready come on up." With that she left the four pilots to star at the door as she disappeared. 

Duo walked to the hanger to see if Heero was alright, and apologize again for making the wish. Trowa walked upstairs to meet Perk, while Wufei went in the backyard to meditate, and Quatre went to answer a phone call from one of his many sisters. 

--- In the hanger-- 

Heero sat in the cockpit of Wing, laptop on his lap doing some maitnence for the Gundam. After about 5 or so minutes Duo walked in. 

"Hey, Heero. I was wondering if you were alright.?" 

"..." 

"Look I know u'r probably mad at me for making that wish without your knowing but I just wanted to know what happened that was making you have all the nightmares and stuff...." He stopped talking when he noticed Heero was ignoring him. A hurt looked pasted through Duo's eyes as he turned and walked out of the hanger to his room. 

Heero stopped typing as Duo turned to leave and noticed the look in his eyes. 'If only you knew the half of it Duo.....' he sighed and went back to his typing. Out of nowhere his Laptop beeped...... Heero was stunded, 'she's still alive after all....' 

---- Upstairs --- 

[ok Trowa, I'm gonna need you to lie down and don't think of anything at all] Trowa nodded, layed back on the bed and closed his eyes, while his breathing started to slow down a little. 

Perk and Trowa had gone up to his room he shared with Quatre. He wished he could talk with his parents - if only for a little while - even though they were dead. 

~ Trowa opened his eyes and was surrounded by total blackness. 

"Hello?" he said cautiously, "Is anyone here? Perk? Quatre?" 

"Over here sweetie," said a soft voice. Trowa turen around and saw to people looking at him - they looked alot like him. The lady had long brown hair and the same sad green eyes as Trowa. She was wearing a yellow sundress with sandels and smelled like lyilacs. The man was tall with darker green eyes that twinkled like Quatre's but had lighter brown hair - that defied gravity just like Trowa's. 

"Mom? Dad?" said Trowa somewhat stunned. 

"Yes," said the lady, "Let me look at you, it's been so long," she came up to him and gave him a big hug. He stiffened slightly but relaxed when he smelled the familar scent of lilacs, and hugged her back. Her voice was soft and gentle and he remembered it faintly from when he was a baby. 

"Why did you leave me?" asked Trowa, not pulling away form the hug. 

"Because," said the man, "It was our time." His voice was alot like Trowa's. 

"What do you mean 'It was your time?'" 

"Let me explain, Trowa," said his mom, "years ago on L3, when you were about 3 and 1/2 your father and I worked at a zoo as vertranerians. You used to love to play with all the animals - exspecially the lions. You'd talk to them, help clean out the cages, clean them, feed them, and sometimes you'd say they could talk back. On day an Alliance military division came to the zoo demanding that it be taken down and the animals brought to Earth. We, of cource refused and the zoo was blown up. You were out at the park with you sister - Catherine - when this all happened. You two were the only ones that survived. They never did say why the wanted us to take down the zoo and move it to Earth though." 

Trowa and his mom had tears in their eyes, "So that's what happened. It explains my connection with the animals at the circus." 

His mom started crying and his dad - Ray - patted her on the back, "Shh, it's ok Susan," he turned to Trowa, "you always said you wanted to work at the circus." He offered a small smile but his eyes were tearing also. 

"I don't just work at the circus though..." Trowa went on to tell his parents about being a Gundam Pilot , his training, and the other pilots. "We're so proud of you son. No matter what happens. You always had a strong good heart like that." They hugged again for what seemed like hours. 

Finally his parents pulled away, "We have to go son, but rember: We have always loved you and always will and we'll be watching out for you even if you don't see us. Good bye, until we can be together again." 

"Oh and son, said his mother, "the blonde boy, Quatre, he's a good choice." 

"Goodbye mom, dad."~ 

They stared to fade away and Trowa was surrounded in darkness once again, only this time didn't feel as lonley now. He closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths. He opened his eyes to see Quatre smiling down at him, with the twinkle in his eyes that reminded Trowa of his father. He gave Quatre a slight smile and a little of the Pain in his eyes faded - never to return. 

"Trowa," said Quatre softly, "Welcome back." 

Before they could say anymore Duo burst into the room, "hey have you guys seen Heero?" 

"No Duo we've been up here since that hole thing in the kitchen," said Quatre, "Why? is he missing?" 

"Well he's not in the hanger or the house and his Gundam is still here so he's not on a mission..." 

"Duo calm down, ask some of the servents if they saw him leave -" 

"That's a great idea, thanx Q-man." Duo dashed out of the room. 

Quatre sighed, and looked over at Trowa, who had a picture of him, and his parents together. Trowa explained what happened, and who his parents were and that they approved of Quatre as a boyfriend. The look on Quatre's face was priceless. 

------ before--- 

Quatre watched as Duo followed Heero to the hanger and Wufei went outside. 'I wonder what Twora wished for?' He thought as he went upstairs to see if he was alright. He opened the door slowly and found Trowa lying on the bed, breathi slowly, for a sec Quatre thought the was hurt again, "Trowa!" 

[SHH! You'll kill him] thought Perk to Quatre. 

Silently he went over to sit by her, [What's going on?] 

[His wish was to meet his parents. So since they died back when he was little he's now talking to them the way he remebers them. Since I cann't change time and space, I took the last memory of them he had and now he's talking to them just like they were right here. He can touch, feel, smell,and hear them just like they were living. It was the only way to grant the wish] Perk explained. 

[What if he doesn't have any?] 

[He does. The memories might be buried deep down but they're still there. A human being is capable of remebering every detail of their lifes - no matter how small. One way to explain it is as locker that is only opened with the exact combination - something that would trigger a person to remeber something. I can just bring that memory out more.] 

Quatre didn't say anything, he just looked down at the calm form of Trowa. 

[Quatre, do me a favor? please stay in here with Trowa so when he wakes up he knows that he's back and not still dreaming....] 

[sure] 

------ Somewhere on L1---- 

A girl about 17 yrs old was walking down the street to her house, when she noticed she was being followed. She started running until she got to her house and bolted the door shut behind her. A few minutes later she heard a knock on her door, and when she looked in the peep hole she thought she was looking at a ghost. 

---- 

Heero saw the girl started running so he picked up the pace. WHen she ran into the house he stood at the road not sure about what he was going to say or do if she answered the door. He made his decision to at least knock. He did and no one answered. When he turned to leave the door opned and the girl was there, "can I help you?" 

Heero held his breath, the girl had the exact same bangs as him and her hair was pulled back in a fish tail that went all the way down her back. She had the same eyes only not as cold. 'She's the same way I remeber her.' thought Heero. 

----End part 3---- 

so what did you think? C&C still always welcome. Feedback loved and craved as always 

sorry if it's a bit short. (but if not just ignore this little bit ^_^; .....) 

Bobb: that made no sense.... -.- 

LA: *smacks bobb upside the head* 


End file.
